Skin
by XOX-Chii-XOX
Summary: Young Ino Yamanaka aged 13..Diagnosed with leukemia...But no one knows it till she falls even more ill than before.Inspired by the song by Rascal Flatts.
1. Chapter 1

**Skin**

**Summary: inspired by the song skin by rascal flats. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish I did).

Chapter 1: Discovering the truth.

Sakura, Ino and tenten were walking home as usual when they heard the most annoying voice

"Guys wait up" it was Temari

"Ok hurry up" sakura yelled back to her

Ino hade no time to wait despite her best efforts she was dieing.

Earlier this month ino was diagnosed with leukemia, but she has not told a soul the only people that know are her parents.

"Guys I have to take off"

"where you going Ino?" Tenten asked ino.

"I Have to meet up with my parents somewhere, see ya guys:

: BYE: the girls yelled

Ino ran to her house and went through to the forest to meet her parents at the hospital, when in the middle of the forest Ino pulled out her cell and called Shikamaru.

"Meet me at Konhana hospital"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked

"I have to tell you something"

"Ok how long"

"Ill be there in a minute and a half"

"S'later"

Ino wiped a tear from her eye and ran toward the hospital.

"What did you want to tell me"

"Come with me.."

Ino led Shikamaru through the hospital into a room entitled 'leukemia unit'

Through those glass doors were about ten rooms with people in all but one on the door of the empty room a name was placed it read 'Ino Yamanaka, 13'

"Ino…."

Ino looked at Shikamaru with tears and led him in the room and lay down on the bed awaiting the doctor.

"When did you find out?" Shikamaru asked on the verge of crying not wanting to loose the love of his life (she did not know he loved her)

"About a month ago I didn't want to tell anyone your.. the first one I've told!!"

Shikamaru could not say a word his head was in his hands and he started to cry.

"Please don't cry for me" Ino told Shikamaru

"I cant cry cause there's something I haven't told you ino"

"And what is that??"

"That I love you ino I always have and always will and I cant bear the thought of loosing you!" now Shikamaru had tears flowing from his eyes.

"Shikamaru I…"

"Good afternoon Ino how are you doing today?"

"Ohh hi Tsunada-sama"

"Ill be right back I have to get something in the other room"

Tsunada-sama leaves the room to get something and Ino calls to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?" Shikamaru turned his head to face her

"I love you too"

Ino stands up and helps Shikamaru to his feet.

"Would you kiss me?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"Does this answer your question?" Shikamaru leaned into a very passionate kiss. About mid kiss Ino collapsed to the ground just as Tsunada-sama walked in the room.

"INO" Shikamaru yelled

"INO" Tsunada-sama yelled as she tried to catch her.

Ino was on the ground and Shikamaru was holding her head to ensure nothing would happen ,he was crying seriously crying his eyes out cause the love of his life was now unconscious.

"I have to do the treatment sooner than I thought."

When Ino woke up she was laying on a bed with tubes everywhere. Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch beside her because he refused to leave her side.

"Shika didn't leave.." Ino whispered to herself.

"Huh??" Shika woke up when she whispered his name.

"Hi" Ino said faintly.

"How are you doing?" Shika asks

"Better why didn't you go home?"

"Cause I love you and I will stick by you!"

At that moment Tsunada-sama walked in the room to check on Ino.

"Let me guess you don't plan on leaving Shika?" Tsunada-sama asked jokingly.

"No actually I don't! And I wont till I leave with her."

"I see in that case WELCOME!!"

"is she drunk Shika?" Ino asked faintly

"no when she is she's worse!!"

At that moment sakura came into the room told to treat a patient for Tsunada-sama(she was drunk).

"Hello your name is………. INO YAMANAKA?????????????????"

"SAKURA?????"

"It says here you were diagnosed a month ago. Why didn't you tell me? The only person you tell is Shika?? What's with that have you told tenten yet??"

"No I didn't want anyone to know I only told Shika yesterday and he came here with me and I had a fatal fall now im in extensive care and he doesn't plan on leaving!!" Ino pointed to Shika and smiled

"I see…ohh wait no I don't you still should have told me and Tenny! she has no clue and has been trying to reach you all day yesterday and today!!!!!!

"sorry" Ino looked at Shika and smiled

Shika got up and kissed her telling her he'd be right back he was going to go to the bathroom.

Ino picked up the phone and attempted to dial a number but was too weak to dial.

"want some help?" sakura asked

Ino handed Sakura the phone and told her to dial Tenny's number.

::hello:: Tenny answered

::its Ino::

::where are you ino?:: she asked

::meet Sakura at the entrance of the Konhana hospital!::

::what, why?::

::I Have to go:: Ino said just as Shika came into the room.

"who was that?" Shika asked.

"Tenny"

"Your gonna tell her?"

"Ya she's meeting sakura at the entrance of the hospital"

"Ino get some sleep you look horrible" Shika said pulling up her covers and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight I'm gonna go get some food. ok sweetie?"

"Ya goodnight" And she fell asleep.

When Tenny came into the room ino was fast asleep and Shika was eating his food right beside ino on the couch always checking if she was ok.

"She...has leukemia?"

"Ya!" Sakura answered Tenny as they both started weeping.

Shika fell asleep on the couch while Tenny and sakura went to get food in the cafeteria.

"huh?"

Shika woke up at the sound of Ino's voice.

"ohh beautiful your up."

"…"

"Ino what's wrong." Ino was having a reaction to the leukemia.

Shika ran to the door

"SOMEONE HELP SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER!!!!!!"

A doctor ran into the room and was checking on her tending to her.

"What's wrong?" Shika asked shedding a tear.

"Son I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the doctor told him while tending to Ino.

"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE HER SIDE NOW TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Shika yelled at the doctor

"Fine she is having a reaction to the leukemia she is having a seizure."

"OH MY GOD INO" Shika yelled now really crying hard.

Tsunada-sama came into the room.

Ok so that was the end of chapter 1 comment about it and I will post the second chapter soon thanks )

XOX-Chii-XOX


	2. Chapter 2Treatment

**Skin.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (I wish I did).

Chapter 2:Treatment.

12 hours later

"Young man you ok?"The doctor asked Shika who was sitting on the couch his head up against his knees

"ya but only if she is."Shika looked at ino as he said that

"yup shes in tip top shape again.but I do have to tell you something"

"what would that be?"

"she's going to loose her hair in result of the treatment"

"she beautiful either way"

two days later

"ino its ok"Shika held ino telling her it was ok

"No..Weep..Its..Weep..Not"Ino was holding her hair in her hand crying while Shika held her.

"Ino listen to me you are the most beautiful girl ever you have nothing to worry about its like it never happened that's how beautiful you are!" Shika said holding her in his grip sitting on her bed with her while she was crying.

"Shika…I want you to go to prom without me! I mean who wants to take a bald girl to prom? No one so go have fun…"ino said looking down at her feet looking fairly upset because she wanted to go with him bad but who go would with a bald girl a dance was one thing but prom was another.

"Ino I want to go with you and no one but you! I would rather not go then go with someone other than you." He said pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the forehead lightly. He smiled to her and she looked up and smiled right back at him. She started to cry so, he wiped away her tears and kissed her lightly again. She looked at him and smiled, she planted one on him sweetly and softly right on the centre of his lips.

"Can you promise me something Shika?" Ino asked looking at her feet again which always meant she was nervous or shy.

"Sure whatever you want baby I will love you forever I want you to know that!" He said to her smiling.

"Promise that if you love me you will tell me and if you don't that you will as well." She told him looked at him briefly and then quickly back at her feet again.

"I promise but I can also promise you that I will never fall out of love with you...!" He was smiling really big now. He got off the bed quickly and kneeled on one knee and pulled out a little red velvet ring box and opened it. Sitting in it was a beautiful little engagement ring.

"Will you marry me Ino Yamanaka?" He said smiling real big.

She was looking at him with very big happy eyes and answered.

Ok so that is the end of chapter 2 tell me if you like it and I am in the process of writing chapter 3 ) byebye

Thanks,

XOX-Chii-XOX


End file.
